


fall

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00





	fall

秋天，溫暖卻帶點涼意，多愁善感的季節

文星伊一個人獨自走在楓葉林，橘黃色楓葉鋪在大地上，

文星伊回想起五年前，與她有一段感情，她喜歡大自然、喜歡散步、喜歡楓葉、喜歡自己…

文星伊漫步在楓葉林中，看著楓葉一片片的落下，那段感情彷彿歷歷在目

「星伊，我們能永遠在一起吧！」金容仙挽著文星伊的手臂，兩人一起在楓葉林中散步

一片楓葉剛好落在金容仙肩上，文星伊伸手拿起，向金容仙寵溺的笑著

「當然呀，我們會一輩子在一起，我愛妳」文星伊手環著金容仙的腰，低頭看著摯愛

金容仙踮起腳尖，在文星伊唇上吻了一下，害羞的趕緊轉身

文星伊又將金容仙拉了回來

「親完就害羞呀？」

文星伊從大衣口袋掏出一個盒子打開，裡面是個銀色的戒指，沒有任何的鑽石點綴，文星伊拿起戒指

「容仙，妳不在乎我是個孤兒，不在乎我是個窮小子，願意這樣的愛著我，妳願意等我成功那天嗎？」

「傻瓜，我要是在乎這些，我還會跟妳在一起嗎？」金容仙點著文星伊的鼻尖

「我愛妳，容仙」文星伊將戒指套在金容仙手上

「我也愛妳，星伊」

文星伊低頭捧著金容仙的臉慢慢靠近，直到感受到彼此之間呼吸的氣息，金容仙的心越跳越快，緊閉著眼，微微嘟著嘴，臉蛋紅得跟蘋果一樣

文星伊看金容仙可愛的模樣，貼上她的唇瓣，忍不住伸出小舌共舞，雙雙沉迷於這幸福的氛圍

曾經她們許下要永遠在一起的願望，如今卻成了泡影

兩人的戀情被曝光後，遭到金家的反對，強烈要求文星伊和金容仙分手

「金容仙！馬上和她分手！」金父氣憤的拍桌

金容仙出生於政治世家，高學歷的家庭，傳統的觀念，認為門當戶對才是對的，金容仙卻喜歡一個什麼都沒有的文星伊，讓家人是無法接受

「為什麼？我不要！」金容仙拒絕金父

「妳是存心想讓我氣死嗎？我的女兒竟然喜歡一個什麼都沒有的窮小子！她有能力給妳幸福嗎！妳叫我把面子擺哪！」金父氣到面紅耳赤

「面子有這麼重要嗎？」

金容仙難過的離開家裡

「妳要是出去就別再回來了！」金父氣著喊

金容仙打了電話給文星伊

『喂，星伊…』

『怎麼了，聲音怎麼怪怪的』

『在忙嗎？我想去找妳』

『現在在家，怎麼了？哭了？』

金容仙跑到文星伊的住所，文星伊一打開門，金容仙馬上抱住文星伊，將臉靠在文星伊胸口

「怎麼了？」文星伊撫著金容仙的後腦杓

金容仙抬起滿是淚痕的臉

「唉一咕，屋哩容仙眼睛的哭腫了」文星伊用手抹掉金容仙的眼淚

金容仙把門關上，將文星伊推到床上，撕開自己後頸的抑制貼，釋放出玫瑰的信息素，文星伊的家並不大，只是個小套房

「怎麼？來發情期了？」文星伊感覺到金容仙釋放了信息素，微微挺起上身

金容仙沒有說話，跨坐在文星伊腰間，俯下身子吻著

你情我願，唇舌交纏，恨不得能夠合而為一，金容仙頭一次這麼主動的親吻，文星伊也配合著她，釋放出自己的信息素，下身開始有了抬頭的意象

兩人脫掉外衣的束縛，赤裸著的身軀緊緊的相擁著

「星伊，我愛妳」

「我也愛妳，容仙」文星伊輕吻著金容仙的額頭

接著將金容仙翻到身下，吻著金容仙的頸部、鎖骨，手掌搓揉著她飽滿的渾圓，金容仙的胸前的小豆逐漸硬挺起來，文星伊食指跟拇指揉捏著她的挺立

接著文星伊手探進了金容仙的禁地，手指輕輕按壓著那硬挺的小豆，使金容仙有些敏感的縮了一下

「放輕鬆」文星伊試著緩和金容仙的緊繃

文星伊用著兩隻手指緩緩的替金容仙擴張花穴，適時的按壓內壁，蜜液流洩而出，金容仙輕輕的嬌喘了一聲

前戲做足，文星伊扶著自己的下身，準備進入金容仙，金容仙看著文星伊的巨根，感到有些緊張

文星伊也深怕自己會弄疼她，雖然不是第一次做，但久久才做一次

文星伊挺進金容仙體內，金容仙下身突然被巨大插入，一時感到不適，手抓文星伊的後背，留下金容仙的抓痕

不過金容仙很快就能適應，文星伊先緩緩的抽插起來，金容仙躺在床上，任由文星伊主導著

巨根被濕潤的穴道包覆住，一吞一吐，文星伊的碩大抵住金容仙體內的軟肉

小小的房間擋不了魚水之歡的聲音

在交合過程，金容仙似乎快到了高點，文星伊也知道自己快了，想要拔出分身，但卻被金容仙制止

「射…在裡面…沒關係…標記我…」

「可是…」文星伊停下動作

金容仙自己主動動了起來，文星伊沒忍住射在金容仙體內

金容仙感到一絲溫柔，身體不禁顫了一下

文星伊拔出濕潤的巨根，金容仙的花穴蜜液及精液流洩而出

文星伊抱著金容仙到浴室清理身體

「標記妳，真的沒問題嗎？」文星伊有些擔憂

「沒關係，我等等會吃藥」

「要是有了，我會負責的」

在那之後，金容仙完全消失在文星伊的世界

文星伊發了瘋的找尋金容仙，跑到她家

「妳這小子還敢來！妳讓我寶貝女兒懷孕了！」金父氣瘋了

金父得知自己的女兒有孩子，簡直氣炸了，不讓金容仙出門，金父想讓金容仙拿掉小孩，但金容仙苦苦哀求，她答應父親不再見文星伊，懇求生下孩子

文星伊聽到這消息，腦筋一片空白

「懷、懷孕？」

「妳現在這個樣子，自己都顧不好了！還讓我女兒懷孕！有資格給容仙幸福嗎！給我滾！」金父大力的關上自家大門

之後，金父讓金容仙到國外過生活，也人讓金母跟著過去，兩個人互相照顧

一去，五年過了，金容仙生下了孩子，她用盡全力給這個孩子雙份的愛，但一個人終究敵不過兩個人，金容仙感到疲累

這些年，文星伊努力打拼，但過程並不順遂，經過了幾次失敗，文星伊每跌倒，就會用盡全力再次爬起，文星伊不斷的努力，終於皇天不負苦心人，在最近幾年成功了，成為了年輕有為的總裁，也成為財經雜誌的新寵兒

這天，文星伊開車到了以前常和金容仙約會的楓葉林，睹物思人，回想起種種過去

文星伊漫步著，欣賞著風景

她看見一個小孩蹲在地上撿楓葉把玩著

「小朋友，你也喜歡楓葉呀」

小男孩抬頭看著文星伊笑了笑

「嗯，我媽咪也很喜歡」

文星伊想著金容仙要是生下孩子，年紀差不多跟他一樣大吧，但她仔細看著那個小男孩的臉龐，單眼皮、細長高尖的鼻子，一樣用著鼻肌笑著，和自己還挺像的

「你媽咪呢？」

小男孩回頭

「來了」

金容仙看到那熟悉的面孔，努力不去思念的人就在站在自己面前

「容…容仙」文星伊不敢相信自己的眼睛

金容仙哭了

「媽咪妳為什麼哭了？不哭不哭」小男孩牽著金容仙的手

「媽咪只是…只是眼睛進了沙子」金容仙紅了眼眶

文星伊忍不住衝動，心疼的抱了金容仙

「這些年，還好嗎？」

「我每天努力的不去想妳，我過得很辛苦」

「我和妳相反，我每天瘋狂的想妳」文星伊緊緊抱住金容仙

兩人相認後，金容仙和孩子帶著文星伊到金家

金容仙打開大門，金父正坐在客廳看報，小男孩開心的跑到金父旁邊

「外公！」

「唉一咕，乖孫回來啦！」金父露出慈祥的笑容

文星伊沒看過金父這樣的表情

「外公，媽咪帶了一個客人」

金父看金容仙旁邊的文星伊

「伯父」文星伊彎腰鞠躬著

這是第一次，文星伊和金家人和平的相處

「這些年，我看見妳的努力了」金父緩緩說出

文星伊仔細聽著

「我錯了，拆散妳們倆，讓容仙過得很不快樂」金父說出自己的醒悟

「伯父，其實我要感謝您，您讓我成長，我才有今天，我現在已經有足夠的能力可以給容仙跟孩子一個家，懇請您讓我照顧容仙和孩子一輩子」文星伊懇求著

「其實妳真的是懂事的孩子」金父微微笑著點頭，表示默許

文星伊還有點懵

「我同意妳跟容仙一起」金父說著

得到了金父的同意後，文星伊把金容仙和孩子接到自己家裡

「妳是我媽媽吧」小男孩拉著文星伊的衣角

「媽咪跟你說了嗎？」

「沒有，因為妳跟我長得很像」小男孩總是笑著

文星伊摸摸孩子的頭，也給了一個微笑

一家三口就這樣快樂的生活

每天早上，文星伊起床第一件事，就是給金容仙一個早安吻，然而碩泰每天一早就得被塞滿一口狗糧

「媽咪抱抱！」碩泰也搶著要金容仙抱

「老婆，我也要抱抱」

金容仙無視文星伊抱著碩泰

「妳都親了還要抱抱啊」

「小子，下去！」文星伊將碩泰抱下

「老婆，晚上有妳好受的」文星伊說著

「在說什麼呢！孩子還在呢！」金容仙捶著文星伊

「媽媽，媽咪妳們在說什麼？」

「媽媽跟媽咪再給你生個弟弟妹妹好不好」文星伊蹲下跟碩泰說著

「好啊！」

「文星伊！」

秋天，也許讓人感到淒涼，但也是個美麗的季節


End file.
